


Unexpected Talents

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared convinces Jensen to let Chad join them, the night turns out better than Jensen could ever have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Talents

**Unexpected Talents**

 

There's a big part of Jensen's mind that's trying to pretend this isn't happening. He's working very hard to convince himself that it's all some horrible dream and that any minute now he'll wake up and it'll all be over. Because seriously, being face down on a bed, moaning and writhing like a cheap whore because Chad Michael Murray's eating him out; so wasn't on his to-do list for today.

 

It's all Jared's fault, he'd mentioned kinda casually a couple of weeks back that he had some fantasies he'd like to try out, specifically he wanted to see Jensen getting fucked at both ends. He'd said yes, in a sort of, _Yeah, maybe, whatever you want, _ kind of way, but he hadn't thought Jay was actually serious.

 

He'd been wrong, Jared had gotten annoyingly persistent and kept reminding Jensen that he'd said it would be okay. So eventually they'd agreed that it was going to happen and all that was left was to pick someone to join them. Jensen had toyed with the idea of getting Chris up for a visit, because Jared plays at being a toppy bastard but he's a fucking amateur compared to Kane. In the end though he'd had to shelve that idea, much as he'd have liked to watch Chris turn his boyfriend inside out. Because Jared still tends to get a bit jealous whenever Chris' name comes up, and Jensen so doesn't need them getting into a pissing contest over his ass.

 

Jared of course had suggested Chad right off, and Jensen had shut him down just as quickly. Because there was just no way he was bending over for that little prick. But Jared had shot down all of Jensen's suggestions, and just kept trying to persuade him to give Chad a chance.

 

Jensen had held out as long as he could, he'd been resolute in the face of Jared's pleading and pouting. He'd resisted the puppy eyes and begging. But then Jared, the lousy cheating bastard, had treated him to a truly spectacular blow-job and gotten Jensen to agree while his brain was still off vacationing in his own personal Nirvana.

 

So that's how he got here, right in the middle of his own worst nightmare. He's splayed sideways across Jared's ridiculously large bed, letting Chad get up close and personal with his ass. If he opens his eyes he'll be able to see Chad reflected in the mirror Jared's positioned at the foot of the bed, and that'd probably turn him off completely. No he's just going to lie there with his eyes shut, and try to pretend that Brad Pitt woke up this morning and came down with an urgent need for cock. It's one of his better fantasies, and he's pretty sure he's going to need it; after all, it's not like Chad's actually going to be any good at this.

 

Jensen knows that Chad Michael Murray is a total douche. It's one of the irrefutable rules of the universe, like the law of gravity, or the fact that Paris Hilton gets skankier as every year goes by. He's never understood why Jared puts up with the kid, and he's really fucking grateful that Emo Tree Hill doesn't film in Vancouver, because dealing with the annoying little shit on a daily basis would probably drive him insane.

 

Yeah Chad's a douche, he's sleazy, rude, quite possibly diseased given where his dick's been; and he runs his mouth more than anyone Jensen's ever met. But it's just possible that Jensen may have ever so slightly misjudged him, because right now; that annoying, smirking, beautiful mouth is pressed up against Jen's ass.

 

And it turns out that all that yacking Chad does is actually good for something, because he's certainly putting those jaw muscles to good use now. His tongue's licking Jensen open; sloppy, wet, and hungry. He can feel it slipping inside, fucking in and out of him, tongue curling and twisting and driving him wild.

 

He's good at this, too good, and Jensen can feel his fantasies slipping away as Chad works him harder, sliding a finger in alongside his tongue. Twisting, flexing, stroking over his prostate, stretching him open, making him ready for Chad's cock. It feels so good, better than he'd ever have imagined. Hell he supposes everyone has a talent for something and it turns out that Chad's is for rimming.

 

Yeah maybe Jensen got Chad all wrong, because right now, he's about ready to nominate the guy for godhood, he's just that fucking good at this. Jensen's achingly hard, and dangerously close to coming, he's pushing back against Chad's mouth, straining for that little bit extra that'll push him over the edge. Then suddenly the bastard stops, takes that wonderful tongue away.

 

And that's just not fair, Jensen forces his eyes open, and stares at their reflections in the mirror. Chad's kneeling behind him, slowly rolling a condom down his cock, and the sight reminds Jensen that he didn't really want this. The sane part of his brain is screaming at him _Seriously, you're doing this, you're going to let Chad Michael Murray fuck you?_

He's going to call it off; he really honestly is, but then Chad's fingers are back in his ass and, just as he's about to speak, Jared slips his cock into Jensen's mouth. The few rational brain cells he has left just give up, turning control over to his dick while they goes to find something less traumatic to think about.

 

Then Chad's pushing inside; slowly carefully, like Jensen's something fragile. Fucker's taking it too slow, making Jensen wait, when all he really wants is to be pounded into the mattress. He can feel Chad's tongue licking a wet line up his back, curling and swirling around every knob of his spine. Slow teasing touches to go with the gentle thrusts in his ass.

 

He can't take it, so he fucks himself back onto Chad's cock, groaning deep in his throat at the wonderful stretch and burn. It's wonderful, perfect, Chad's finally got the message and he's giving Jensen exactly what he wanted, hard and fast, fucking into him deeper and deeper. Jared's hands wrap around his head, holding him still as Jared fucks deep into his throat, he can't think, can't see, the only thing that matters are the two cocks filling him up.

 

It's wonderful and perfect, right up to the point Chad starts running his mouth, Jared's hands are covering his ears so the sounds are pretty muffled, but he's catching the odd word, and what he does hear makes him fume. There's a _pretty bitch_ in there, and a _good slut_, and he's sure he hears a _good girl Jenny_ at some point.

 

Yeah Chad's a douche, and just as soon as he gets Jensen off he's in for one hell of an ass-kicking. 'Cos seriously, nobody gets to call Jensen a girl and walk away intact, not even someone who provides award winning rim-jobs.

 

Then he forgets everything all over again, because Chad's doing this thing with his hips. This shimmy, circle, twisting movement, dragging his cock in and out of Jensen's ass, scraping across Jensen's prostate with every thrust. And_ oh fuck_ it feels good, feels like he's flying, held tight between Jared and Chad, split open, every nerve singing with pleasure.

 

Chad's gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, but Jensen can't bring himself to care, he's caught between them, unable to move, and he's loving how it feels, just like Jared said he would. He feels one of Jay's hands slip down and grip his cock, fingers first stroking gently across the head, then jacking him hard and fast.

 

It's too much, and he screams around Jared's cock, muscles clamping down hard around Chad's. He pulls them both over the edge with him, Jared spilling down his throat, and Chad giving one last thrust before collapsing against Jensen's back. He barely notices, because he's coming harder than he's ever done before, his whole body tensing up, and he's screaming again, right before everything goes black.

 

Next thing he knows he's held tight in what he knows are Jared's arms, he feels fucked out, completely wasted. And just for a second, he forgets what's going on. Then he looks up and sees a very smug looking Chad smirking down at him. Squeezing his eyes shut he tries to pretend this isn't happening. Like if he ignores Chad long enough he'll just go away and Jensen can start repressing the fact that Chad was able to make him pass out with his cock.

 

There's something tickling the back of his mind, something he's supposed to do, but he can't quite remember what it is. "Always knew you were desperate for my cock Jenny, such a fucking slut, aren't you?" Ding, ding, ding, _ass-kicking_, that's what he's been trying to remember; and the obnoxious sound of Chad's voice reminds him that he's supposed to be delivering a beat-down round about now.

 

He tries to pull free of Jared's arms, but can't quite mange it and, when he attempts to explain that he really needs to get up, his words come out all slow and slurred. Jared just holds on tighter, leaning in for a quick kiss before pulling the covers up around them.

 

The bed dips again, and he can feel Chad's body pressing up against him, and there's no way in hell that's going to happen. A quick fuck's one thing, but post-fuck snuggling definitely wasn't something he signed up for. He's sandwiched between them, and it actually feels pretty good, and he knows if he's not careful he's going to drop off to sleep without teaching Chad a lesson in manners.

 

Jensen tries again, this time actually managing to get a few words out, "Chad…total jerk… need to kick his ass." But neither of them are listening to him, in fact he thinks he can hear Chad snoring already. And wouldn't you know that he'd even be annoying in his sleep. He tries one last time to pull free, so that he can kick Chad out of their bed, deliver a righteous ass-kicking. Make sure the little bastard knows that there's only one bitch in the room; and his name doesn't start with a J.

 

But he doesn't get anywhere, Jared's wrapped around him like an octopus, and he's still too fucked out to fight his way free. He's warm and sated, and he supposes it's not so bad having Chad stay the night. Jensen can probably put up with it, especially if it means he gets to kick Chad's ass in the morning, you know, when he's gotten some sleep and managed to get his arms and legs working again.

 

(six weeks later)

 

Chad Michael Murray's a douche, he still skanky and crude, but Jensen figures that if Jared can live with it so can he. He's never quite got around to kicking Chad's ass, but he will one day. Right now he's enjoying riding it too much, loving the way he can make Chad whimper and groan. It turns out he doesn't mind having to listen to Chad's voice, when what he's listening to is Chad begging for Jensen's cock.

 

He's getting used to having Chad around, and the rational part of his brain has given up trying to convince him that this whole thing is crazy and gone on a permanent vacation along with his Brad Pitt fantasies. But he doesn't miss them, _much_. Because it turns out that Chad's talent for rimming was nothing compared to his gift for blowjobs.

 

In fact Jensen's pretty sure that Chad's tongue was specially crafted just for the purpose of wrapping round his cock. Jared's been pretty good about not saying _I told you so_, but he's been grinning none stop since the night this started.

 

Yeah, Jensen is actually feeling pretty good about all this, now he just has to figure out how to tell his friends about it. He's not quite come up with a way to let Chris know that he's fucking Chad Michael Murray on a regular basis. Chris is likely to laugh in his face, right up to the moment he realises Jensen's telling the truth, and then he just knows the fucker will say something that'll piss him right off. It's not so much that he minds the embarrassment, he's used to Chris laughing at him, but if he starts running Chad down, then Jensen will have to try and kick his ass. So for now he's happy to just let things ride, he will tell Chris, one day, when he's sure he can do it with a straight face.


End file.
